Building Our Twisted Future
by Davie232
Summary: This story takes place between the 5 year gap (Well 4 years really nothing happens in the last year). It pretty much here to tell you what everybody got up to.


"Great to hear, thank you," Makoto grinned. "We have most roles plan out for all of you, but I'm sure with us working together we can make this world even better before it was hit by despair."

Class 77b all got on one knee and paid respect to their new Emperor and Empress.

"Do you all have phones on you?" Kyoko asked.

"Most of us do Empress!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Good I want our video to be put on to your phones. Show people the video and the despair will end. Then they will follow us in rebuilding this world."

"It shall be done, my Empress!" The yakuza said.

Kyoko began to smile. ' _Everything is falling into place,'_ she thought to herself.

"Nidal," Makoto said.

"Yes, my Emperor!" Said the former Ultimate Team Leader.

"If people try and avoid watching the video, you have my permission to use force till they have watched the video."

"This doesn't just go for Nidal!" Kyoko said firmly. "People will try and keep despair alive. Use force if need be, the quicker we get rid of despair, the quicker the world can heal."

"It shall be done my Empress," Class 77b said at the same time.

An hour later

The class members who had phones had the video downloaded on to their phone. During the hour class 77b got a chance to speak to class 78 and Mukuro as well.

"Before you all go," Kyoko said. "I would like a word with Koizumi please." Mahiru began to sweat, and she slowly walked up to her Empress. "Relax," Kyoko said a soft and smooth voice. "I would like to know if you would be willing to be our official wedding photographer. When I and Makoto get married a few years down the line."

"Of course, I would be," Mahiru said in delight. "It would be a massive honour, my Empress!"

"Thank you, Koizumi, now on you go and help the other end this despair."

Mahiru bowed to Kyoko, and she walked away with the other class 77b members with Ryota following the group.

Once they had all left Byakuya, Aoi, Toko and Hiro walked up to the couple.

"Do you trust us now Asahina?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I do, I wrong to ever doubt you and Kirigiri," the swimmer said sadly. "I'm sorry for being a pain."

"It's ok we forgive you," Kyoko said smirked. "Do you accept us as your Emperor and Empress?"

Aoi nodded. "Yes, I do you, and Naegi will get us out of this despair and restore the world."

"That we will," Makoto said confidently. "Togami, Hiro and Fukawa do you accept us as your Emperor and Empress?" All three nodded, and this left a smile on Makoto face. Then he heard the door opening and Izuru came in.

"You four leave this room at once we will speak later" Makoto ordered. Aoi, Byakuya, Hiro and Toko bowed and left the room.

"Is it done?" Izuru said.

"Yes," Kyoko replied smiling. "Everyone has watched the video apart from me Makoto, Mukuro and you."

Izuru never replied as he looked at Chisa who was still unconscious on the chair. "Did Ikusaba do another lobotomy on Yukizome?"

"Yes, I did," Mukuro replied weakly. "She should be back to normal now."

Izuru then looked at her. "What of your sister?" Mukuro paused, and her face was written with pain. Makoto was about to step in, but he saw Mukuro raise her hand toward him.

"I killed her," Mukuro said as she closed her eyes.

"I see," Izuru said as he went into his pocket and took out a hairpin.

" _You can rest at peace now. Nanami, Enoshima is dead_."

Makoto titled his is head. "Hajime Hinata?" He said in shock.

Izuru remained silent as he put the hairpin back in his pocket. Then he looked at Makoto. "Yes, it was him that spoke."

"But how?" Kyoko said finding this interesting.

"My former self loved Chiaki Nanami and every time I took out her hairpin. I could feel his feelings for her grow. Hearing Enoshima death must have woken him, and it was just enough for him to regain control of his body for a few seconds."

Everyone took the time to let the information sink in. "So, what are your plans now?" Izuru asked.

"Class 77b will show people the video, and the despair will stop, and we can create our perfect world," Kyoko said as she held Makoto hand with hers. "Then me, Makoto and Mukuro are going to give Junko a small funeral."

Mukuro gasped and looked at Kyoko. "Thank you, Kyoko," the soldier said.

"It's fine Mukuro you would rather have Junko buried or cremated?"

"Cremated" Mukuro replied straight away. "Very well," Kyoko said sadly.

"Umm, why is my head pouncing," said a female voice. Everyone turned around to see Chisa moving. Chisa looked up and gasped.

"Hello, Miss Yukizome," Makoto said with a smile.

"Where am I and why am I strapped to this chair," she said struggling.

"Miss Yukizome," Kyoko said calmly. "Please relax, and we will explain everything." Chisa looked at Kyoko and felt that she could trust the detective. She began to relax, and she waited for Kyoko to start talking.

"Mukuro performed another lobotomy on you, and now you're free from despair," Kyoko said.

Chisa gasped, and she looked at Mukuro. "But why, I thought she was on Enoshima side?"

"Mukuro wanted a better future like us," Kyoko said. "So, she killed Enoshima to gain that future," Kyoko lied. She knew that Mukuro would have wanted Junko to be alive and see the new world getting built.

"I and Ikusaba don't deserve to see a better future after what we have done," Chisa said tearfully.

"You say that Miss Yukizome," Makoto said. "But Mukuro was abused by her own sister, while you were brainwashed by Enoshima video. So, it's Enoshima fault, not yours."

Makoto began to untie Chisa, and he said. "We want you to join us in rebuilding this world. We are already cured class 77b and their spending our vision across the land."

"You have rescued my class?" Chisa said with shock.

"Yes, we have," Makoto said warmly.

"Oh, thank you Naegi," Chisa said as she got up and hugged Makoto.

Kyoko looked on, and she was happy that Chisa had returned back to normal. From what she remembered from her time at Hope Peak. Class 77b loved Chisa to bits, and she always wore a bright and warm smile.

Chisa lets go of Makoto, and she went over to hug Kyoko. Once she was done hugging the detective. Chisa looked at Mukuro.

"Miss Yukizome. I'm sorry for what I did to you back at Hope's Peak," the soldier said with regret.

"Ikusaba," Chisa said softly. "You killed the person who was behind all of this mess. I won't lie seeing you here makes me angry. But I'm not one to hold grudges. So, can we leave the past behind us and help our Emperor and Empress to rebuild this world."

Mukuro nodded. "Yes, let us fix our wrongs together!"

Chisa smiled, and she pulled Mukuro in for a hug. The soldier froze as she didn't expect a hug from Chisa.

"My goodness you're stiff as a board," Chisa said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect a hug that's all," Mukuro replied.

"Remember it's all in the past," Chisa whispered into Mukuro ear. She let go of the soldier and said. "I'm going to get Kyosuke and Sakakura and we…." Chisa stopped talking, and she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, dear no." She said as she dropped to her knees. "I lured them to their deaths with false information," she said in tears.

"Miss Yukizome!" Kyoko said firmly. "You dragged Munakata and Sakakura on to the verge of despair, and you turned the Future Foundation members against each other. Our view and visions did not match that of the foundation. What you did was a necessary evil."

Chisa stopped crying, and she knew Kyoko was right.

"Tell me something Miss Yukizome," Kyoko said. "What would have Munakata done if he found out that you were in despair?"

"He would have killed me," Chisa said softly.

"That is correct," Kyoko replied. "Would he have tried and saved you as Makoto and I have done?"

Chisa shook his head. "No, he wouldn't save me. He wanted all despair to be destroyed at any cost."

Kyoko walked over to Chisa and leaned down and hugged the former teacher. "We are trying to get rid of despair peacefully, unlike what Munakata was trying to do so please forget about him and look towards the future."

Chisa began to cry again, and she hugged Kyoko back. "Thank you, Empress, for being so forgiving."

Kyoko moved back and stood up and reach her hand out. "Please stand with us Miss Yukizome, some like you shouldn't be on their knees."

Chisa wiped her tears away, and she reached for Kyoko gloved hand, and the later pulled up her.

"Kamukura would you be up for a mission?" Kyoko asked the Ultimate Ultimate.

"What do you need me to do?" He asks looking at Kyoko.

"I need you to escort Miss Yukizome back to the Future Foundation tomorrow." Mukuro and Chisa both gasped at this, while Makoto knew was his future wife was planning.

"Miss Yukizome do you have your phone on you?" Kyoko asks softly.

"Yes, I do," Chisa replied as she pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to upload the video to your phone, and I want you to show the remaining foundation members the video. Once that is done, Makoto and I won't have anybody stopping our plans."

"What a brilliant idea Empress!" Chisa said smiling.

"Mukuro, can Miss Yukizome and Kamukura stay here for the night?" Kyoko asked the soldier. Mukuro was surprised by being asked that question. It took her time to answer back.

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't why you're asking me for," she muttered.

Makoto tilted his head. "That's because this is your family home. You have the final say on who stays and goes," he said calmly.

Mukuro closed her eyes and shook her head. "How on earth did I forget that," she muttered. Which caused Kyoko to giggle and Mukuro started to smile.

"I'll start making dinner then," Mukuro said, and she walked away.

"Hold up Ikusaba," Chisa said cheerfully. "I will help you." The pair left the room leaving Makoto, Kyoko and Izuru alone.

"Kamukura, what are your plans once you do this mission for us?" Makoto asked him.

"I want to see the world being rebuilt. I want to travel around the world to see how people cope with your 'leadership'. It will take a few years for the world to return to normal and that will keep me from getting bored."

"I'm sure our 'leadership' will be fine," Makoto grinned.

Izuru gives an emotionless look toward Makoto. "May I ask why I wasn't brainwashed like the others?"

"Because we trust you that you're not going to get in the way of our plan," Makoto said confidently.

"I'm on your side," Izuru said emotionless, and he walked away leaving the room.

A week later

A week since the death of Junko and all of Japan had watched the video, thanks to Chisa and Class 77b. All the fighting in the country come to a stop as the whole country began to love their new Emperor and Empress. Byakuya told the pair that the country needs a steady food supply. Once the food starts coming in then, the economy will grow because people will be willing to work for food.

So, Makoto order all farmers to restart growing crops, Kyoko ordered Tanaka to round up all the chickens and cows. So, the farmers can start producing milk, cheese and eggs.

Junko's funeral was quick. All that happened was her getting cremated. Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro were standing on the pier. The couple was standing behind Mukuro, who was holding on to an urn that held Junko ashes.

"It's funny," Mukuro said softly. "I always feared this day. Junko dying and leaving me alone in this empty world." Mukuro tightens her grip on the urn. "But I'm glad she's gone. I'm free of her cruel words and abuse. Even though she started to treat me better when she met you guys. There still were a few times where she would say hurtful things."

"Mukuro," Kyoko said sadly.

"Even though I'm glad she is gone," Mukuro continued. "But she was still my sister, and I loved her. I'm going to miss her so much!" Mukuro burst into tears, and Kyoko tried to comfort her, but Makoto pulled Kyoko back.

Mukuro cried for a few minutes and once she had stopped. She looks at the sea. "There is something that I want to know," she said softly. "Are you two looking out for me because it was my sister's last words?"

Hearing those words shocked and sadden the couple. "Of course, not," Kyoko said softly. "When we met your sister in her dorm room back at Hope's Peak. She was going to kill you at some point to feel despair. But we managed to save your life."

Mukuro looked down at the urn and didn't reply.

"Mukuro, me and Makoto both love you. These last few years you have been like a sister to us," Kyoko said warmly. "We both want you to live a happy life."

Mukuro turned around to face the pair, and she was smiling. "Thank you, Kyoko, Makoto I love you too." She turned back around, and she opened the urn, and she pours Junko ashes into the sea.

"Goodbye sister, I will always love you no matter what!" Mukuro walked away from the pier smiling with Makoto and Kyoko following close behind.

A year later

Makoto and Kyoko's rule of Japan was a peaceful one. The country was halfway restored with Byakuya doing a great job with the economy. The couple used their own funds to create new jobs and infrastructure for the country.

People started to pay tax again, but there was a special imperial tax that would fund Makoto and Kyoko's lifestyles and regain the money they spent on the country.

During the year Class 77b spread themselves across the world and within a year the world fell under the couple's control. Sonia went back to her own country and started to rebuild thanks to funds from her Emperor and Empress.

Sonia became loved again by her own people, and she was grateful for the couple giving her this chance to rule her country peacefully this time around. Mahiru took photos of the world and posted them on the internet to show the couple that the world was getting better.

Fuyuhiko left the yakuza lifestyle, and he began a relationship with Peko. Tanaka meanwhile travels the world to ensure all the world animals were well fed and kept safe.

Hiyoko and Ibuki created their own music band with Hiyoko being the lead dancer and Ibuki being the lead singer. Mikan became a private nurse for Makoto and Kyoko whenever the pair felt ill. While Teruteru became the couple personal chief.

Akane and Nekomaru together open a gym, and the two often take part in sparring matches. Aoi would often come into the gym to use the swimming pool. Ryota continued to write manga which Makoto enjoyed reading. The Ultimate Imposter whose name was never brought to light was living with Ryota as best friends.

Kazuichi started to help Japan making new cars, which was important for Makoto and Kyoko big day. Lastly, Nagito travelled all over Japan and told people how wonderful Makoto and Kyoko were.

It was early in the morning and today was the day Makoto and Kyoko dreamt off. It was their wedding day. The pair hadn't seen each for a few days. Kyoko moved back to Mukuro family home, while Makoto stayed inside the private mansion that couple owned.

Mukuro and Chisa lived with the pair with Mukuro family home used as a private resort.

Kyoko picked Mukuro to be her bridesmaid, while Makoto picked Byakuya as his best man. Japan and the rest of the world were buzzing with excitement that their beloved Emperor and Empress were getting married.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting married," Kyoko said as she is looking at herself in the mirror. She was stunning everybody did a great job with her hair and makeup. While the wedding dress was perfect, it also came with white gloves which were a bonus.

"Kyoko, you look beautiful," Mukuro said softly.

Kyoko turned around. "You look beautiful as well Mukuro." Kyoko began to giggle. "You never know you might pull today." Mukuro's face grew red.

A few hours later

Makoto and Byakuya were standing in the registry office. Tv cameras were set up in the room as the whole world was watching on this monumental day. All of class 77b and 78 were present along with Chisa and Izuru.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you please stand the bride has arrived," Chisa said in delight. The music started to play, and Kyoko came in with her arm around Mukuro arm. The pair walked up the aisle as everyone was stunned how beautiful they were.

As the pair reached the end of the aisle, they stood level with the groom and best man.

"Everyone, please be seated," said the minister. "Thank you all for coming to witness this special day, not just those in this room but around the world. Can the groom and bride please face each other."

Makoto and Kyoko faced each other and Makoto was stunned how beautiful Kyoko was.

"Can the best man provide the rings please?" Asked the minister. Byakuya pulls out two from his pocket, and he gives Kyoko a box.

Kyoko opens the box, and she saw Makoto wedding ring. She took out the ring and handed the box back to Byakuya. Makoto raises his left hand, and Kyoko slips the ring on his finger. The pair smiled as each as Makoto took the other box from Byakuya.

He opens it and takes the ring and hands the box back. Makoto looked somewhat confused, and he wondered how he was going to the ring on Kyoko finger.

She saw this and giggled. "It's ok. I'm going to take this glove off don't panic."

Makoto nodded, and Kyoko took her glove off, and the room was shocked at Kyoko's left hand. Makoto took Kyoko left hand and picked it up, and he carefully put the ring on her finger. Kyoko gasped at the ring it looked beautiful.

The minister started to talk, and the pair both said their vows. A few minutes later the minister spoke. "I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As the pair kissed each other the room went wild with delight.

"I love you Kyoko Naegi," he said.

Kyoko smiled back lovingly. "I love you too Makoto Naegi." The pair ran down the aisle with Mahiru ready to take photos of the newlywed couple.

A year later

Japan was finally back to normal with the rest of the world not far behind. Makoto ordered the reopening of Hope's Peak Academy. He said that building would welcome everyone and not just those people who had talents.

He placed Aoi as headmaster, and she was grateful to be getting such a role. Byakuya rebuilt the Togami business, while still charge of the country economy. Toko became a successful writer, and her books were best sellers. Hiro became a teacher at Hope's Peak.

Makoto and Mukuro were in a private hospital with Kyoko as her water broke. She became pregnant three months after the wedding.

"How are you feeling?" Mukuro asked the nervous Emperor.

"Um, I'm fine," Makoto said unconvincingly. Mukuro glared at him.

"Makoto!" She said firmly.

"Alright alright," he muttered. "I'm just concerned for Kyoko and the baby that's all."

Mukuro put her hand on his. "Everything will be ok. Kyoko needs a strong husband right now."

Makoto smiled at Mukuro. "Your right Mukuro."

She returned the smile. "The mansion is a mess," Mukuro giggled. "There are presents everywhere, and Chisa has made to many baby clothes."

Makoto started to chuckle. "What is she like."

"Tell me about it," Mukuro giggled.

A doctor walked up to the pair. "Emperor it's time."

Mukuro smiled warmly. "Remember to stay calm and be strong for Kyoko." Makoto nodded, and he stood up and followed the doctor.

They went into a room, and Makoto saw Kyoko was ready to give birth. He walked up to his wife, and he held her gloved hand. Kyoko started to scream, which made Makoto jump.

"Empress push a bit more," said the doctor. "I can see the head push again."

Kyoko pushed again, and the baby came out. Time froze for the pair as they heard their child cry for the first time.

"Congratulations my Emperor and Empress. It's a baby girl," said the doctor.

"Kyoko, I can't believe it we are parents," Makoto said in delight.

"Me to Makoto," she replied catching her breathe. Once the doctor did a few tests and weight the child. The doctor handed Kyoko her daughter. "Makoto" she whispered. "She has my hair."

"Not just that," Makoto whispered. "She is beautiful like her mother."

Kyoko nodded. She couldn't believe that she was a mother now. Makoto looked at his wife and daughter and felt proud.

"Makoto, is it ok if we can call her Komaru?" Kyoko asked. "Your sister brought us together in an unfortunate way, and I would like to honour her."

Makoto paused and thought about it. "Yeah that won't be a problem," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "Now I think it's time that you held your daughter for the first time."

Makoto leaned down and took Komaru from Kyoko, and he felt even more proud. A few minutes later Mukuro then came in.

"It's a girl," Makoto said smiling.

"Makoto she's beautiful what is her name?" Mukuro asked him.

"Her name is Komaru Naegi," he said softly.

Mukuro was left stunned for a few seconds with the name. But she got over it and sat next to Kyoko. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Kyoko replied. "I don't want to imagine what it would be like having twins," she joked.

Mukuro started to laugh, and Kyoko smiled. "Makoto and I would like to you to become Komaru aunt."

"Wait are you two sure?" Mukuro said surprised.

"Yes we are, your part of this family as well, we would be delighted if you said yes."

Mukuro nodded and smile. "It would be an honour, Empress Kyoko." The former detective was shocked that Mukuro called her Empress, but then she realised that Mukuro said it out of respect.

A day later

Kyoko and Komaru got the all clear, and the pair left hospital with Makoto. Once the young family got home. Kyoko was shocked to see tons of presents. Then she saw Chisa bouncing out of the living room delighted.

"Welcome back Empress. I'm glad your back home," Chisa said cheerfully and then she saw the baby. "She is beautiful. If you need help with nappy duties, I'm always here to help."

Kyoko nodded "Thank you Chisa."

"Oh, that reminds me," Chisa said. "The Prime Minister phone and sent his congratulations. He also said that he and the other government members have all agreed to build you and Makoto a palace."

"He said what?" Makoto said in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding Emperor, he wants your permission to start building," Chisa said smiling.

Makoto began to rub his head. "Right…I suppose I better speak to him."

Kyoko started to smile at Makoto. "I say go for it Makoto. We should be living a palace anyway to be fair."

"You have a point there," Makoto chuckled. "I will talk to him tomorrow. But right now, I want to spend time with you and our daughter."

Two years later

The world was back to normal everyone hard work had paid off. It was a much better and fairer world before the despair set in.

Makoto and Kyoko were doing some last-minute packing. The palace was finally built, and the pair were moving all their stuff from the mansion to the palace. Mukuro was looking after Komaru while the couple were busy.

Mukuro and Chisa were moving into the place as well, and the pair had their stuff moved already.

"Makoto, Kyoko," Chisa said coming into the couple room. "Do you two need a hand?"

"No, we are ok," Makoto replied as he was zipping up his suitcase.

Then Kyoko zipped up her suitcase. "All done!" she sighed.

"Good to hear," Chisa said cheerfully. "I'm going to miss this place. We had such good memories here."

"That we do," Makoto chuckled.

Makoto, Kyoko and Chisa got into a private car as they looked at mansion one last time before they drove away.

It took them five minutes to get to the palace thanks to the roads being closed for them. Once they got to the palace, Makoto and Kyoko saw Komaru running about with Mukuro.

They got out of the car, and Komaru noticed them. "MA! DA!" She shouted, and she ran towards her parents.

Makoto picks up his daughter. "Hello sweetheart," he said, and he kissed daughter on the cheek.

Mukuro walked over smiling. "You and Makoto done then?" She asked Kyoko.

The former detective nodded. "Yes, that last of our stuff is in the boot of the car."

Mukuro started to giggle. "Well, it was in the boot of the car." Kyoko and Makoto looked puzzled, and they turned around to see Chisa pulling both handles for the suitcases.

"Don't worry I've got them," Chisa said smiling. She walked past the four, and she walked into the palace.

"I can't believe how big the palace is," Mukuro mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe it's a bit too big," Makoto said.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "It's a palace it's meant to be big!"

Makoto looked at his wife and began to chuckle. "Yeah, you make a fair point. Any shall we head inside and have a first family meal in our new home all five of us."

Kyoko and Mukuro both smiled, and they all walked into their new home.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
